mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (4.Fatality!) segunda parte y final
Estoy agradecido por la simplificación del menú de edición de blogs. Ahora se ve más simple y amigable. Y bueno, he aquí la parte final de este capítulo. Veamos cómo me sale… MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO CUATRO- Fatality! (segunda parte y final) “La caída. Es ese momento donde alcanzas la verdadera libertad… pero también es el camino inevitable a la muerte. Vacío. Sin control sobre nada, ni siquiera de ti mismo, es esa curiosa sensación del tiempo deteniéndose, cayendo rápidamente a segundos de impactar contra el suelo. No hay vuelta atrás… intentas, en vano, desesperado, tratar de frenarte, aferrarte al algo… pero desde el principio ya es demasiado tarde… sangre y huesos rotos… es el triunfo final de la muerte… contra tu enemigo.” El cuerpo del enemigo cae y, finalmente, se azota contra el piso, así como el resto también cae alrededor, derrotados. Muertos. Medio segundo después, el notable guerrero vuelve al suelo, aún sediento de muerte y lleno de rabia, justo cuando los últimos cuerpos terminan de caer. Ante él, huesos rotos, lagunas de sangre, guerreros inertes. Mientras, a varios pasos de distancia, un nuevo grupo de guerreros se acerca para cobrar revancha. Él desenvaina su acero y lo agita desafiante, con sarcástica agresividad, alzando su mano contraria para invitar a sus enemigos a que traten de detenerlo… si es que sobreviven. Así comenzó una frenética búsqueda del culpable. Un largo sendero de muerte, cuya rabia apenas era contenida con cada muerte de aquellos pobres diablos que trataban de detenerlo. El guerrero ahora asesino, se involucraba en cuanto kombate pudiese liberar, ya no buscando la muerte del rival, sino sentenciándolo a su destrucción final. Mutilar, desmembrar, degollar, desangrar, las posibilidades de su mente torcida eran infinitas. Mientras, el recuerdo permanece imborrable frente a sus ojos. El hermetismo eliminó todo rastro de humanidad y de emociones. Ya no se esforzaba en entender el por qué, solo una única idea alcanzaba a ser retenida en lo que quedaba de su mente. La perfección ya no sería su meta, desde este momento, aquella idea se convirtió en toda la motivación que necesitaba… ¡VENGANZA! Más demonio que humano, pronto la desesperación lo alcanzaba al no encontrar a aquel que le había arrebatado su vida. Después de semana y media sin comer, sin dormir, tratando de desahogarse con cada víctima, la depresión terminó por dominarlo y llevarlo al suicidio. Asumiendo finalmente que ya no podía volver a lo que fue su vida, ahora cazado por sus horrendos crímenes y temido por mundo que lo odia, el fin de su existencia se revelaba como la única salida. ''-No tiene que terminar así, yo puedo darte lo que buscas.'' El que alguna vez fue un notable guerrero, sorprendido, voltea hacia la extraña voz. Ante él, un obscuro desconocido oculto en su túnica, apenas alcanzaba a ver parte de su pálido rostro. El guerrero de pronto sintió nuevamente vida en su cuerpo y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Caminando con lo poco que le quedaba de alma, de un paso al la vez, casi tropezando, logra finalmente postrado alcanzar a aquel extraño e inevitablemente rompe en llanto, suplicando saber la verdad, implorando recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado. ''-Yo te revelaré el camino para destruir a tus enemigos. Yo te guiaré a recuperar lo perdido. Solo debes cumplir una última obligación y serás LIBRE.'' Sin nada más que perder, el guerrero levanta su vista despacio hacia su nuevo salvador y acepta su palabra. Era su última oportunidad de reconstruir lo que le queda de vida, de redimir sus pecados. Por ahora, es lo único que lo aferra a permanecer entre los vivos. Por ahora. No entendía realmente las razones de aquel extraño, pero en realidad, no era algo que importe. Él solo estaba consciente de que su único escape de la locura estaba en sus palabras. En pocos días recuperó sus fuerzas y se dispuso en marcha para conseguir su nuevo objetivo. Acaba de entrar en aquel masivo templo en los Himalayas. Todavía recordaba su entrenamiento en aquella secta y no fue mayor problema pasar desapercibido. Solo fue cuestión de un par de horas cumplir aquello que le fue encomendado. Ahí estaba aquel curioso objetivo: un mapa. Todo por un mapa. No tenía claro cómo todo esto le devolvería aquello que tanto desea. Tal vez, deberá esperar un tiempo antes que el extraño cumpla su palabra…hasta que una terrible sensación de frío invade su cuerpo. '-¡¿OTRO?! ¡Qué hace otro maldito ninja aquí!' Suele suceder en estos casos que nunca hay suficiente tiempo para resolver tus repentinos cuestionamientos, con que el kombate no se hizo esperar. Notables. Desde hace tiempo que el guerrero no encontraba a alguien que lo igualara. De hecho, todos aquellos que lo retaban, adversarios o potenciales discípulos caían ante su envidiable técnica. Pero esta vez es diferente. Este ninja sabía lo que hacía. El guerrero comprendió que este era el momento que esperaba. Su momento. El extraño había cumplido su palabra diciendo la verdad. El mapa sólo era una excusa. Estaba frente a aquel que tanto había buscado, aquel que le arrebató todo en su vida. ¡El ninja es el asesino! Rápidos, certeros, letales. Llegó el momento de concluir el kombate. Sin pensarlo, el guerrero se prepara para terminar al molesto ninja con un golpe final, la misma técnica con la que masacró a todos aquellos cuando buscaba un culpable. Su técnica final para destruir a su enemigo, la sentencia definitiva. Exceso de confianza. El guerrero peleó bien, pero el ninja venía preparado. Velozmente éste congela los pies del guerrero y lo detiene en el acto, cayendo bruscamente de rodillas en el piso. Un grito de rabia se le escapa al caer, mientras mira incrédulo todo el hielo a su alrededor Desesperado, el guerrero se percata finalmente que había fracasado. Trataba angustiado de liberarse de su fría prisión, mientras que el ninja se acercaba amenazante a dar el golpe final. Dicen que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando vas a morir. Es cierto, a mí también me ocurrió. Y ahora, veo que mi padre siente lo mismo. Sí, yo era aquel que lo imitaba cuando entrenaba, yo era aquel que dejaba la ventana entreabierta para que pudiese entrar a casa, yo era el que guardaba lo que sobraba de comida y le dejaba ropa para cuando volvía de sus misiones…era a nosotros, mi madre y yo, a quienes miraba por algunos segundos antes de partir a reunirse con sus camaradas del Shiray Ryu. Y así, la vida de mi padre, Hanzo Hasashi, alias Takeda, llegaba a su fin. Su cabeza y su espina fueron reclamadas por Sub-Zero. Tomó el mapa y huyó del templo con su misión cumplida. Y así fue como también Mortal Kombat destruyó nuestras vidas. Para siempre A pesar que todo rastro de su existencia fue borrado, mi padre pronto se convirtió en leyenda. Sus batallas lograron trascender y su legado inspiró a las posteriores generaciones. Desde entonces, cada kombate terminaría en una segura ejecución. Más allá de tomar la vida del oponente, aseguraría su destrucción, desatando los instintos más violentos de nuestro propio interior en una agresión final. Una revelación del insano salvajismo desde lo más obscuro del alma. Sin saberlo, mi padre ha dejado una profunda huella en el torneo. Sin saberlo, había inspirado la más temida de las técnicas de kombate de todos los tiempos. La sentencia definitiva. 300px|right ¡¡¡FATALITY!!! Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, sino… bueno, en fin. Ojala no se hayan aburrido con lo largo. Me quise dar un lujo y adorné el fic con un video que resume toda la historia (gracias a Andrea Gardea por la ayuda). Como siempre, esperando la aceptación del público, atento a críticas constructivas y comentarios. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. Categoría:Entradas